User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Kashmer, the Noxian Standard
Kashmer, the Noxian Standard is a custom champion in the SMNK custom champion series. He's a very simple champion, intended to be a standard tanky DPS top-laner, the quintessence of the role. He's supposed to feel like a less exaggerated version of a juggernaut. Abilities With each auto-attack he lands, Kashmer gains one stack of Warmup, granting him bonus armor and attack damage for 6 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. |description2= When Kashmer gains a fifth stack of Warmup, he enters Noxus Show for 6 seconds. |description3 = During Noxus Show, Warmup stacks cannot be lost and have doubled effect, plus his basic attacks deal bonus true damage. After Noxus Show ends, Kashmer keeps 5 stacks of Warmup. |cooldown = 20 }} | }} Kashmer punches forward, creating a 60° cone of plasma that deals physical damage in a huge area around the punch. The punch deals extra physical damage, applies on-hit effects to all targets it hits, and can critically strike, in which case extra damage is . |description2= }} Kashmer gains % extra attack speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = / }} | }} Kashmer fires a plasma bolt in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemy units and slowing them by 40% for 2 seconds. If it makes contact with an enemy champion, another linear skillshot with half the original's range will be fired in the direction of the nearest enemy unit, prioritizing champions over all other enemies. Enemies can be hit by several bolts, with each bolt beyond the first doing 40% damage. All bolts apply the slow. Champions whom secondary bolts depart from are dealt damage. |description2= }} Impression Bolt stuns the first enemy it hits instead of slowing them. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} | }} Kashmer gains a huge movement speed boost that decays over 3 seconds while blocking the first spell that hits him. While this ability is active, Kashmer gains attack speed and the cooldown on The Noxus Show is reduced by one second every time Kashmer lands a basic attack. |description2= }} Landing a basic attack reduces the cooldown on this skill by 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Kashmer's basic attacks reduce the armor of the target by for each stack of Warmup on him after the attack. |description2= Kashmer punches the ground, causing it to erupt in an area, dealing magic damage increased by 20% for each stack of Warmup on Kashmer at the time of cast. Kashmer gains 1 stack of Warmup for each enemy champion hit and enters Noxus Show regardless of its cooldown if he gets 5 stacks. |description3= }} Exhibition's Climax knocks all enemy units 200 units away from Kashmer and them for 1 second. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 375 }} | }} Lore Kashmer is an old-fashioned Noxian brawler. From Noxian backstreets to the military, all he'd take into battle was his trained body and magical arts to defeat the armed Demacian soldiers. While this got him questioned over not trying to kill the Demacians, Kashmer reasoned that Demacia living defeated at the hands of an unarmed warrior. To him, living defeated was worse than being dead. Grounded for insubordination, Kashmer defied his punishment, and beat down his leader and peers every time they tried to enforce punishment on him. He saw himself as a warrior that every Noxian should strive to be. When Noxian nobility called him back, he accepted. On his way, he has to fight with four assassins. This was only a test to see if he'd kill when threatened. Kashmer arrived late to his appointment, carrying the bodies of four crippled and wailing assassins. After congratulating him to his face, the moment he left, Kashmer found out Noxus was asked to put Kashmer to prison for treason, seeing how he hurt the assassins more than the Demacians. Kashmer sneered at them, turned his back to the nobles, and single-handedly subdued the eight bodyguards and those who commanded his imprisonment, locking them all in the cell intended for him. Kashmer's fall from grace didn't change his way, and he tried to change the weak Noxian High Command into a strong Noxian High Command. To this end, he created a group called the Red Round, who would observe Noxian politics while still fighting Demacia on the frontlines. When the Red Round got opposition, the nobility found out that Kashmer was far too willing to execute the filth when he finally committed his first murders by executing all his enemies on a public stage. The Red Round was not to last, however. When Swain rose to High Command, the Red Round was ambushed, and Kashmer's younger brother Red fought him with fire powers he never heard of. Kashmer had to go away to recover, and by the time he meets his favored subordinates again, the Red Round has been taken away from them. Kashmer, free of possessions and alignments, turns to the League of Legends to display his skills as he would in the battles of old... Change Log Category:Custom champions